


Baby Boy

by ly_writes



Series: It all started when my dad met my dad... [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Candles, Changbin is very drunk very sleepy boi, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, It’s baby boy because stays are baby girls that’s the only reason, Jisung is blink and miss it he’s like my sanity in that sense, M/M, Meet-Cute, bad gift habits as a plot device, he’s just tired your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_writes/pseuds/ly_writes
Summary: Chan feels like he’s staring into the sun as he looks into this boy’s face; it’s midnight and he has entirely too little energy for this encounter. Oddly enough, he doesn’t mind too much. He may be a sucker for cute boys, but that is not relevant at all haha what-
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: It all started when my dad met my dad... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID BEFORE 2020 ENDS IM JUST A DAY LATE HAVE MERCY ON ME-
> 
> (I hope you guys like this, though!)

Chan stared miserably at his computer, a looping beat playing through his AirPods. He’d been stuck for the better part of an hour, and he just wanted to go home. It was nearing midnight and although there was nothing but cup ramen and a crappy mattress waiting for him, he’d encountered four different Karens today alone and he could feel a headache coming on.

His eyes were loosely focused on the ticking clock in the bottom corner of his computer when someone all but slammed open the door to the shop. Headache now exacerbated by the sudden noise and contrasting smells that had been continuously bombarding his nostrils, he resisted the urge to burst into frustrated tears. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to ignore whoever was here, but wishing with all his heart that he had just imagined their entrance and the approaching figure was simply a hallucination. “Hi…?” A voice fumbled its way past the beat in his AirPods into Chan’s deflating brain.

Chan slowly lifted his head, forced to confront the reality that was this customer. As he stared uncomprehendingly at the boy standing at the counter, he abruptly remembered his the-customer-is-always-right boomer of a manager, and slapped on his customer service facade.

His eyes had been blurry for the past hour at least, and he was desperately trying to bring the boy into focus while reciting the rote greeting of a chain store and pausing his music. “Uhhhh, I forgot my other half’s Christmas present, ‘cause I’m a shit person, and now I need to find a way to make it up to him,” the boy blurted.

What the fuck. Chan had finally realized who was in front of him; an extremely cute and baby-faced boy that looked to be maybe a year or two younger than himself, and he’d been expecting an equally adorable voice to come out. However, said boy had opened his mouth and Satan’s own vocal chords had manifested in his throat. Chan may have had a thing for cute boys and deep voices, but he’d never expected anyone to tick both boxes. His ever-alert inner pansexual reared its head, and he pushed it down as firmly as he could. 

“You didn’t need to know all that,” the boy continued.

Chan’s sluggish listening skills pieced together what had happened, and he came this close to flopping onto the ground and inducing a coma on himself. This adorable little boy was already dating someone? And they were close enough to refer to each other as their other half? If Chan hadn’t just been crushed, he might’ve cooed. No matter. Chan was going to help this boy anyways- he was a decent person who could handle an inadvertent rejection.

Asking after the giftee’s favored scents, his eyes wandered the shop, looking for that one delicious-smelling cinnamon apple candle he’d taken a whiff of while stocking yesterday. He got to the soap section, and then winced. 

“Well, the soaps will be mostly apple-scented, since cinnamon is an irritant on skin,” he informed the boy.

Said boy grinned with the power of the sun, and Chan felt like he’d just downed three energy drinks in a row: wide-awake, a little faint, and definitely shaky. 

“Sungie has the most tortuous puppy eyes,” he was saying. Ah, just, y’know, rub it in, thanks.

He turned towards the displays dotting the floor and the towering shelves, shamefully trying to stop the boy from talking about his boyfriend, who Chan was sure was a great dude! He was just feeling a bit wounded, to say the least. He gathered a few things, having memorized placements long ago. Listing the products ingredients, he blushed at being informed of an apricot allergy. “I’m sorry about the apricot.”

The boy cheerily told him it was fine and Chan squinted past his overwhelming energy. Nobody had the right to be this peppy at midnight no matter how squishy they looked and how bright they made the room. 

“Did you want anything for yourself, or are you just here for, uh, Sungie…?” He asked, stumbling over the moniker, which was awkwardly pet name-like but the only thing he had to go off of.

“What would you recommend? In terms of candles and uh, things,” the boy stuttered a bit. Chan screeched internally. Too… cute…..

His recent obsession with alternative medicine wormed past his brain to mouth filter and made itself known in the form of an embarrassing statement. He was about to apologize for the undue information and just list a generic ocean-scented bath bomb when the boy actually seemed to entertain him and ask for focusing properties.

Chan, again, subconsciously decided to begin dumping everything he’d ever read onto this unsuspecting customer, rambling about essential oils and its benefits while he plucked candles off the shelves once again. He came to a stop roughly three minutes later, back at the checkout counter. 

He laid the candles out and realized the boy looked completely lost and more than a little confused. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry—I talked for so long, I definitely bored you. I’m sorry about that, I understand if you don’t care for the revitalizing properties of peppermint essential oil,” he babbled.

Thankfully, the boy didn’t seem to mind too much, and selected a rather nice-smelling jasmine candle. This might be the one that smelled like that shampoo he had, Chan idly noted as he examined the lilac candle swirled with dark violet. He bagged the soaps and candles the boy had picked out, pushing them across the counter. He was expecting this to be the last time he ever saw this absolute angel and he steeled himself for an impersonal payment and departure. 

“CanIpleasehaveyournumber?”

Chan’s still-tired brain mulled over the incomprehensible phrase, and decided that it was complete gibberish. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Uhm, can I please... have your number?”

Chan’s mouth hung agape and his eyes goggled as he realized what he was being asked. “You- you aren’t dating Jisung?” He questioned, and then promptly overthought the question, quickly realizing that was probably a bit intrusive

The boy fake-gagged, at least Chan hoped it was fake. He wasn’t getting paid enough to clean vomit from a Bath and Body Works floor at midnight. He then explained that he and Jisung were just friends, and that said friend was actually dating someone- just not who Chan had thought. 

Chan’s brain did a few cartwheels to try and process what had just been revealed, and a sudden flirtiness overcame him. Scribbling his number on the back of the receipt, he thrust it towards the beaming boy on the other side of the counter. “I guess we’ll be talking more!”

And then he fucking winked. What the fuck was wrong with him. Thankfully the adorable boy standing in front of him seemed to like it, judging by the pink dusting itself across his soft looking cheeks. He thanked Chan, took the paper and the bag, and then practically skipped out of the store.

Chan sat down, feeling slightly in shock. Packing his things and closing the store on autopilot, he couldn’t stop a lovesick smile from painting itself across his face. Sitting in his car on the way home, he suddenly didn’t feel so despondent at the prospect of a Christmas alone at home. As the red light of passing cars bathed his face, he realized that he wasn’t that alone. In fact, wasn’t Changbin but a call away? Humming along to the cheerful carol playing from the radio, he dialed his best friend as his car idled at a traffic light.

“Eyyy!! Channie!!!” A very un-Changbin-like cheer blasted from his phone.

“W-what? Changbin? Are you drunk?” He questioned, holding back a laugh.

“Yaa…..” Nevermind. The laugh bubbled out anyways. “Why aren’t you here with me, Channie?” He could practically hear the pout through his phone speakers.

“You know I had the late shift- I thought you were busy as well?” He questioned.

“My friend got sick, so now I’m aloneeeee,” Changbin whined.

“You’re so sad.”

“You don’t need to be mean about it….”

“Alright. I’ll come over and babysit your lonely ass,” Chan smiled, joking.

“Yay..”  
It seemed Changbin was sliding towards his sleepy drunk phase. Chan hung up, changing direction towards Changbin’s apartment. Maybe it was his pseudo-dad side coming out, but he didn’t mind taking care of his cuddly drunk best friend on Christmas as much as others might have. Besides, wasn’t Christmas supposed to be about giving to others?

Pulling up to the curb and locking his doors, he felt a buzz in his pocket. Was that the cute boy from earlier texting, or was Chan just being overeager? As he daydreamed on the elevator, he realized something with a start.

He’d never gotten that boy’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Val for beta reading!!


End file.
